


Something Starting

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A chronicle of their dates pre-Wonderland, Fluff, M/M, Taako is a complicated boy, Who doesn't like admitting he has emotions, but he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Taako falls.Kravitz catches him.





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz is beautiful.

This isn’t news.

From the moment they saw his true form in Lucas Miller’s lab, Taako felt a tug of attraction like a fishhook in his belly, because Taako is nothing if not predictable.

But now, sitting in the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze, those crimson eyes focused on creating a vase-in-progress that has zero possibility of being half as good as Taako’s…

He’s beautiful.

Maybe it’s the lighting - this is a couples night, which Taako didn’t know at the time, but he’s more than happy to roll with it. So the lighting is soft and flattering, and Taako’s sure he looks amazing too, but Kravitz…

His dark skin is flawless, and his bone structure is fantastic - which, ha, yes. He licks his lips as he concentrates, and that makes Taako’s heart do a frantic little dance like it’s trying to crack a rib. The suit jacket has been taken off but the shirt fits him perfectly, sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms, and Taako…

Taako is afraid.

Not of Kravitz – not after their talk, and besides; it’s hard to be afraid of someone when you’ve seen them at a pottery wheel, covered in clay up to the wrist like a giant dork.

He's afraid of things that he’s not ready to admit, because of reasons he’s not ready to think about. But in general, he’s afraid of being hurt, in a messy emotional sense. It’s far too soon to be thinking of these things on their first not-actually-a-date, but Taako looks at Kravitz and he… Thinks of these things.

Nothing concrete, more a longing for something he’s never really had. 

Something Taako doesn’t even have the words for. He yearns for something he is sure he’s seen someone else have, but can’t for the life of him remember who.

But that something - it’s everything.

Kravitz glances up and smiles at him, wiping his forearm across his forehead and leaving a smudge of clay.

Taako wants to wipe it away for him, to tease him, but he doesn’t.

He smiles back, and they look at each other, and Taako wants that _something_ , Taako wants Kravitz, Taako _wants._

But for once, Taako is afraid to take.

He looks away and falls back into comfortable routines, into jokes and over the top flirting, and Kravitz responds - more smoothly than Taako would’ve expected, he’s heard the man try and fail to beatbox - but maybe he feels this too, this shimmer of something between them, not a promise but maybe a wish, a whisper, a potentiality.

And then - well. Kravitz goes all Skeletor before Taako can even get a kiss goodnight, and his Umbra Staff does whatever _that_ was all about.

But that longing for _something_ is still there, in the back of Taako’s mind, in the depths of his bones, like a song he doesn’t remember the tune of, but knows the way it made him feel.

Taako stands there on the quad and looks at the empty air where the rift between the planes was.

Yes, he thinks; Kravitz will be hearing from him again.

This _something_ is stronger than fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who thinks Griffin made such a big deal about how hot Kravitz is because Taako is indeed that predicable? Heh. 
> 
> I was going to wait to start posting this until I finished Permanence, but that fic is going to be far longer than planned, and I wanted to start posting this before the end of the Balance Arc, so here we are. There'll be about six or seven chapters, I think.
> 
> Thank you for reading; you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

It's their second date, though Taako's still not calling it that. _Dating_ sounds too much like this means something to him, something that might hurt if Kravitz doesn't feel the same way. And sure, how could he _not,_ just _look_ at Taako.

But.

Just in case.

Whatever they're calling it, tonight has been fun. It started with live music, the classy kind, which Taako took as an invitation to wear a gold gown that looks fucking incredible on him but is a little too much to wear around the dorm, even for him. A night at the opera though? It's perfect for that, and the way Kravitz's eyes had widened to see him - the way his mouth had moved as he tried to find the words – that had been deeply satisfying, even more so when he found the words, soft and reverent - _you look beautiful, Taako._ Not exactly inspired, but he _meant_ them, as much as anyone’s meant anything, and it made Taako’s heart smile.

Now they’re walking through nighttime Neverwinter towards a wine bar, and Kravitz is talking about the music. He's more animated than Taako's ever seen him, talking about allegro and recitative and phrases Taako doesn't understand, but it doesn't matter, he's not really paying attention to the words. He's listening to the rise and fall of Kravitz's voice, the smooth velvet of it. And the passion - it's kind of sweet, Taako thinks, glancing over at him. He's smiling, still, he's been smiling since they left the theatre, and that... That makes Taako's heart do this warm twisty little dance, makes it flutter like there's a bird trapped behind his sternum. It's a strange feeling, and Taako isn't sure he likes it, apart from the fact that _he_ can't stop smiling either.

"You're such a dork," he tells him, and Kravitz blinks at him for a moment, before ducking his head, still smiling.

"Ha. Yes, I suppose I am. Do you know how long it's been since I went to the opera with someone?"

"You normally go solo?" Taako's mind is suddenly flooded with ideas about other things Kravitz might do solo, things that make his mouth dry, things that he might want to get in on. That's way too much for a second not-date, right? But still. He wants it.

"I do." He pauses, and when he continues, his voice is low, like he doesn't want to be overheard. "Sometimes I can't make the whole performance, so I just open a rift and sneak in for an aria."

"You've got a real Phantom of the Opera thing going on, huh? I gotta be honest, bubalah - I'm into that."

Kravitz gives this little laugh, like he's trying to be cool, like he's trying to be smooth, which might work if Taako hadn't heard him trying to beatbox.

 _ **Such** a dork,_ he thinks, and there's that trapped bird again, trying to break free.

"It's the outfit," Kravitz says, tugging at the lapel of his jacket. And the outfit _is_ nice, very nice; suit and shirt and waistcoat and cravat, heavy on the black and burgundy, possibly to match the red wine they've been drinking. It's also very nicely tailored, emphasising his long, lean body, and Taako would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the show.

That at least is something he isn't afraid to admit, and he tugs his shawl a little tighter around his shoulders as he smiles at Kravitz.

"You know, I don't think I've mentioned yet but you looking goddamn _smoking_ tonight," Taako says, and with a tipsy burst of bravery he takes Kravitz's hand. It's cold, not quite icy but not far off, but it makes Taako wonder what that might feel like elsewhere, on more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

It's not the first time he's wondered that.

"Thank you," Kravitz says, and slots their fingers together; it would be almost nonchalant, if he wasn't so obviously _trying_ to be nonchalant. "I... Have to admit, I was hoping you'd like it."

Taako smiles wider. "You dressed up for me?"

 _"You_ dressed up for _me."_

Taako opens his mouth to redirect - they're not talking about him, he is not the subject of this conversation - but the words that come out of his mouth are, "Yeah. I did."

Taako keeps his gaze firmly on the path ahead.

Apparently Kravitz makes him stumble into honesty. Taako isn't sure how he feels about that. A little fear. A little wonder. The fear gains ground as the silence stretches out, and as much as his stubbornness rails against the idea of being the one to break the silence, he can't stand it. He looks over at Kravitz-

And Kravitz... Kravitz is looking at him with a soft gaze, crimson eyes warm, warmer by far than the cool of his skin, though his hand seems to be growing warmer from Taako's touch. The smile on his face makes Taako think that maybe he doesn’t need to worry about calling this a date, a realisation that makes him want to run away, that makes him want to kiss Kravitz, makes him want both at the same time and more besides.

"I-" Kravitz starts, then stops, swallows; now it's his turn to concentrate intensely on the path they're walking. "I wanted to impress you."

"Consider me impressed," Taako manages through the thickness in his throat, and squeezes his hand.

Kravitz looks at him then, and they smile at each other, and it's sickening, honestly it is, but Taako can't bring himself to care.

The wine bar Kravitz leads him to is every bit as classy as the opera. It makes Taako think that Kravitz is trying to impress him with this, too. They share a bottle of red that's extortionately priced, but Kravitz insists on paying since the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze was on Taako.

"Do you even get paid?" Taako asks, tucking into the cheese plate they've ordered to go with it. "How does that even work? Do you have some sort of astral checking account or...?"

"I don't get paid, per se, but the Raven Queen allots me a certain amount of gold. Mostly it's used for work, but-"

"Wait, what? You bribe necromancers or something, tell them to stop that shit?"

Kravitz laughs, a nice, smooth laugh that Taako wants to hear more of. "Not exactly. I've tried that, though."

"How'd it work out?"

"Not great."

"Fuckin' necromancers, man," Taako says in commiseration, then lifts his glass. It's his first since they arrived at the wine bar, but they had a couple at the opera so he's already pleasantly fuzzy, his protective sharp edges dulled. He's also feeling improbably warm towards Kravitz, even more so than their first not-date. An alarm bell is ringing somewhere in the back of his mind but it's distant and dull behind the curtain of wine and easily ignored. "But enough about work. Tonight is about us, and-" He waves a hand between the two of them, "whatever the hell is happening here. So. To us."

"To us," Kravitz says with a nod, clinking their glasses together. Both of them drink, and Taako thinks _us._ Such a heavy word. It makes him feel warm; it makes him shiver.

They make their way through the bottle, and Taako doesn't taste any of those cherries or strawberries that the sommelier insisted he would, but it is good, and it does its job. By the time they're finished, he's dragged his chair over to Kravitz's and linked their arms. He's telling a story about Leon the artificer in a voice that's too loud for this classy joint, and it's making the sommelier twitch. But it's making Kravitz laugh, and that’s the only thing Taako cares about right now, and possibly for the rest of forever. That, and the solidness of his body up against Taako's side, the coolness of his hand on Taako's thigh, and _fuck_ but Taako wants... 

He wants so much.

The sommelier brings them their bill without asking if they want another drink, which is the most blatant version of _please fuck off_ that a place like this can issue. Kravitz pays, leaving a handsome tip, then leads the way out onto the street.

Their arms are still entwined, the narrow winding streets of Neverwinter are lit with flickering lamps, and the stars are out overhead, and everything is so fucking romantic, isn't it? And Kravitz is fucking gorgeous, and he makes Taako's heart do things it’s not accustomed to, things he's not entirely comfortable with, and he thinks once more of that _something_ that makes his heart ache, that he longs for.

"I've had a lovely night, Taako," Kravitz says, smiling at him as they come to a stop in a shadowy corner. In any other circumstance that might be a little creepy, but on a date with the Grim Reaper it's par for the course.

"Me too, sweet thing," he says, turning to face him and taking his other hand too. "You're a pretty fun guy. Which is a surprise, considering the spooky goth thing you've got going on, but I dig it."

Kravitz squeezes Taako's hands, looks down at them. "I-" He looks up, meets Taako's eyes. "I dig you too."

Taako almost says _of course you do_ \- an automatic deflection - but it can't get out past the thickness in his throat. Instead he puts a hand on Kravitz's chest, over his heart, then slides it up to the side of his neck. The skin there is cold, and he can feel a pulse; as his thumb traces Kravitz's jaw, he wonders if it's just for show.

"In that case," he murmurs. "How about you kiss me good night while you still have lips, this time?"

A startled laugh. "I suppose I did leave you hanging last time."

"Yeah, you did."

"Then I'd better make it up to you."

He closes what little gap remains between them, and his lips against Taako's are cold but soft. The kiss is gentle, uncertain - of what Taako doesn't know but he sure as hell doesn't need to be uncertain of Taako's feelings on the matter, which are _hell yes_. Taako slides his hand round to the back of Kravitz's neck, steps a little closer, until their bodies are pressed together. Even through the fabric of their clothes Taako can feel how cold Kravitz is and... Hmm. His other hand goes to Kravitz's hip, and Kravitz's arms slide around Taako's waist, which is very nice, very nice indeed. Taako presses his tongue into Kravitz's mouth and the little noise he makes almost kills Taako, and this would gladly be how he meets his end.

They kiss in their shadowed little corner of Neverwinter and when Taako pulls back to breathe, he's a little hard and his heart is warm and light, anticipation and excitement dancing in his veins. _Something_ he thinks, his heart hammering, this might be _something._

"Now _that_ is how you say goodbye," Taako says, still a little breathless.

"I'll remember for next time."

"Make sure you do," Taako says, and steals another kiss, one that's slick and hungry, and Taako wants Kravitz, wants him to a dizzying extent, not just more kisses but _more_.

Which is why, after one last kiss, he steps backwards.

Taako opens his Umbra Staff, resting it on his shoulder and gripping the handle tightly with both hands to stop from grabbing Kravitz again.

He wants him. 

He _wants_ him, but he’s still afraid. Of not-so-slowly blossoming emotions. Of admitting them. Admitting that this is more than just messing around.

So he admits nothing, just looks at him and Kravitz looks back, want shimmering between them, and it would be so easy to close the gap-

But no.

No.

"So I'll, uh," Taako swallows. "See you soon?"

"Definitely. But in _this_ sense, not the _you-dying_ sense. I hope."

"Me too. Goodnight, Krav."

"Did you - want a lift?" Kravitz asks, opening a hand in which his scythe appears, and Taako shakes his head.

"I'll take the more mundane route home."

"Floating glass orbs that are shot out of a cannon on a moonbase are mundane?" Kravitz asks, smiling.

 _"More_ mundane, darling, learn to listen." But before he turns to leave, and before Kravitz can go full on Reaper, Taako steps forward to steal one last kiss, he can't help himself. "'Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Taako."

And then he opens a rift, steps through, and they look at each other for a moment before it closes.

Taako stares at the empty patch of night, his heart racing, longing making his limbs heavy as lead, and suddenly he _knows,_ suddenly he’s sure.

This isn't that _something_ , not yet, but it’s the start of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Your support means the world, honestly. I'm pretty excited about the next chapter, I have big plans for their third not-date ;)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning! I switched the rating to Explicit when I realised I wasn't sure how to write this chapter any other way. If sex scenes aren't your thing, stop reading after they go to Sloane and Hurley's tree. This should be the only explicit scene in the story, so please feel free to skip it.

Since Kravitz chose the location for the last date, it's Taako's turn again.

After some thought he decided on a restaurant he's heard good good things about in Goldcliff, expensive as hell but Taako has more than enough gold strewn around his room, magpie-like, to pay for dinner. 

As well as genuinely wanting to try the food, it also feels fitting. Kravitz took him somewhere that meant something to him; it's only fair that Taako does the same.

That he cares about _fair_ says a lot about how much he likes Kravitz.

It's a bit of a revelation, one that makes him catch his breath, that makes wonder and fear creep over him.

It's something he's been thinking about a lot. Kravitz is charming and funny and dorky and weird; he's courteous and sweet but also just enough of a dick for Taako to like him, and Taako...

Taako really fucking likes him.

The fact that he's stunningly handsome helps, too.

All that put together means Taako is very ready for some traditional third date activities. He very much hopes Kravitz is of the same mindset.

He asked Avi to drop him off just outside of Goldcliff, giving him time to gather his thoughts, but instead they're running wild. He starts with worrying about his plan for the evening, careens into whether this dating thing is in any way a good idea in the first place, before getting nervous about whether Kravitz feels the same way he does, and for that matter just how _does_ Taako feel-

But then he sees Kravitz standing beside the city gates, hands behind his back, frowning, looking as nervous as Taako is.

And Taako’s worries settle. 

He knows how he feels.

He likes Kravitz. A lot. Verging on something more. 

Also? Kinda horny, because Kravitz looks _amazing_. 

No suit thanks to the Goldcliff heat; just a very nice shirt, black with a dark gold pattern, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There’s a tie, too, dark matte gold, with a raven skull tie pin. As Taako gets closer he sees his eyes are lined with gold too, and Taako is suckerpunched by white-hot lust.

Kravitz looks over and smiles when he sees him. It lights up his whole face, makes him look even more ridiculously gorgeous. It makes Taako grin back, an instinctive reaction, and he says,

"'Sup?" 

"It's very good to see you," Kravitz says, eyes slowly roaming over him, not _quite_ as obvious as Taako but not far off.

But let him look; Taako poses, hands on hips, to show off his carefully chosen outfit. Off-the-shoulder tunic with leggings and ankle boots, all in shades of blue. Accessories are on point too: his usual earrings and rings, and a sapphire necklace on a long chain; his favourite pointy hat, indigo ombre with forget-me-nots on the brim; plus his Umbra Staff, which he very much hopes is going to behave itself. He looks amazing from every angle, and Kravitz is clearly appreciating it, as was the plan.

“You like what you see?”

“Always,” Kravitz says, entirely sincere, and what can Taako do but kiss him after that? It’s sweet with just a hint of tongue, and it makes Kravitz catch his breath. It’s a perfect third-date greeting.

"C'mon," Taako says, linking his arm with Kravitz's and leading the way into the city.

He tells Kravitz about his plans for the date, a tasting menu at a restaurant run by a mysterious chef known only as The Man Behind the Curtain.

"I'm not normally this pretentious-"

"Aren't you?" Kravitz says with an amused little smile, and Taako nudges him with his elbow.

"-but this place is supposed to be superb. So let's see if it lives up to my exacting standards."

"You have exacting standards?"

"Obviously, doll, look who I'm on a date with."

Kravitz looks at him for a long moment, then kisses his cheek. Taako tries not to blush; he fails, and he fails on the not-smiling-like-a-goofball front, too. 

"So it _is_ a date?" Kravitz asks, and Taako nods, feeling his pulse thudding in his throat as he admits it at last.

"Third date, no less," Taako says, with a flip of his hair, aiming for teasing but it comes out serious. He takes a breath that shakes a little, then gives a sultry little smile to hide it. "And maybe, if you're lucky, all the things a third date traditionally brings with it."

"I - see." Kravitz's voice has gone low and that's doing all kinds of things to Taako, and so is the look in his eyes, the way his Adam’s Apple bobs as he swallows.

Kravitz wants him. He _wants_ him - and Taako wants him too, in a wild and desperate kind of way that he's not felt in a long time.

It's almost enough for Taako to suggest they bail on the meal. 

But no.

He has plans, _good_ plans, and he can, on rare occasions, be patient.

They enter the restaurant, arms still linked. The maître d’ looks at them, unimpressed, and fixes a long, disapproving look at Taako. 

“We have a reservation, darling,” Taako says, as obnoxiously as he can. He has no idea what this guy's problem is, but if he's going to be a dick, Taako is more than ready to take him on. 

“You?” The maître d’ scoffs, and opens his mouth to say something else, but before he can, Kravitz shifts to his skeleton form, just for an instant, and then back again.

"Why don’t you just show us to our table?" Kravitz asks, some spooky resonance thing going on with his voice, and the maître d’ is pale as spilled milk. He nods and scurries over to show them to the best empty table in the house.

"Is this satisfactory, your - ah - my-" He swallows, trying not to look at Kravitz whilst simultaneously staring at him in horror. "My lord?"

"Acceptable," Kravitz says coolly, and it's all Taako can do to stop from snorting laughter until the man has left, giving an awkward little half bow and almost sprinting back to his post.

When he's gone Taako howls with laughter, slumping back in his seat and probably being every bit as embarrassing as the maître d’ feared he would be. He reaches across the table to grab Kravitz's cold, cold hands.

"Oh, sweetheart, that was amazing," he says. "The theatrics, I love it, all of it. What a showman."

"There are some good things about dating the Grim Reaper," Kravitz says with a flirtatious little smile that makes heat sink into Taako's bones.

"I'm sure there are a whole bunch of really good things," Taako says. "Things I might find out after dinner?"

Kravitz laughs now, and his laugh is a lovely velvet thing that Taako wants to wrap around himself.

"Perhaps," he says, with a smile that says _definitely_.

The waiter comes up to them, slightly nervous, and Taako wonders what the maître d’ has told him. He's very polite, though, and he knows what he's talking about; in the end that's all Taako really cares about.

That, and the man he's sharing the table with.

The food is wonderful. Pretentious, definitely - ten tiny courses served on marble slabs and bowls made from coloured ice - but almost every single thing is delicious. They end with a small glass of dessert wine which manages to be refreshing rather than cloying, and all in all Taako is very impressed.

It's made even better by the way anticipation slowly coils in his belly as the meal goes on, knowing what could - might - _better_ \- happen next.

To distract himself he talks - a little too fast, a little too much - about food, about cooking. At some point he realises that this is almost exactly what Kravitz was doing on their last date, talking about opera, but Kravitz is a lot more attentive than Taako was. That alone is all kinds of flattering. He asks the right kinds of questions when Taako mentions his cooking show, and carefully _doesn't_ ask the wrong ones. A high level of empathy comes with the job, Taako supposes, and he's grateful for it.

They settle the bill, and on the way out they pass the maître d’, who almost leaps backwards as they pass. Kravitz smiles at him and while he doesn't shift to his skeleton form he does make his eyes glow, and Taako snickers as the maître d’s lip shakes.

"You hold a grudge pretty well, huh?" Taako asks when they're outside, and Kravitz shrugs.

"Only with people who intend to hurt someone I care for."

_How about that,_ Taako thinks, and he swallows, his arm tightening a little on Kravitz's.

As dusk gathers they wander the city, since Taako didn't get to see much of it last time. It's a little too wealthy for his liking, the kind of place that flaunts its wealth and forces its poor into the shadows, unseen and ignored. He's been poor too often for that mindset not to set his teeth on edge.

He tugs on Kravitz's arm, leads him to a pool in the centre of the city, where a tree stretches flower-laden limbs over the water. It's too late in the year for blossoms but here they are, softly pink and candy-floss fluffy.

They aren't the only couple here - a tree that's always in bloom is prime date-night real estate - but everyone is far more interested in their special someone than anyone else.

Taako's eyes trace the trunk of the tree, picking out the two figures at the base and then, belatedly, realises that bringing a Reaper to the site where two people should have - but didn't - die, might not be the best idea.

But Kravitz only stands there, enjoying the sight of the unseasonably flowering tree, and glances at Taako.

"You know," he says. "This is a very romantic place you've brought me to."

"Oh yeah?" Taako looks at the tree, at its reflection in the water - then at _their_ reflection. Standing close, hand-in-hand, both of them gorgeous - obviously - and both of them...

Happy.

Relaxed.

Content in each other's presence.

Kravitz looks down too, smiles at Taako's reflection, a soft, sweet smile, and Taako-

Feels things.

Taking a breath, nerves rattling like pin tacks in his chest he looks up, meeting Kravitz's eyes.

"Maybe I had a ulterior motive."

"Do you?"

"Always," Taako says, closing the space between them and kissing him. He's cold, but Taako doesn't care much. All he cares about is Kravitz kissing him, holding him close.

He pulls back, breathing hard and shaking, ever so slightly.

"I want you," Taako whispers, truth spilling from him once again, but the way it makes Kravitz look at him, like Taako is everything he's ever wanted from life, or undeath, makes it worth it.

"I want you too," he murmurs, and kisses Taako again, harder, deeper, hungrier, and Taako responds, one hand tangling in his hair, another slipping beneath his shirt and splaying on his lower back, feeling how cold he is and gasping a little into his mouth. "Sorry-"

"Shut up," Taako says and pulls him back, kissing him, not wanting to stop. The coldness is a little too much, but Taako's accounted for that in his plan for the evening, which he should probably put into gear. "I have an idea."

He pulls Kravitz away from the tree and the other couples. There's a dark alleyway nearby, empty other than a couple of trash cans. From his bag he pulls out the Pocket Spa, and waves it at Kravitz.

"This is the answer to all our problems."

_"All_ of them?"

"Well, maybe not if you're getting metaphysical or whatever. But if we're talking the immediate problems of you being an icicle and us needing a little privacy, then yes: this is definitely the answer."

Kravitz looks at the Pocket Spa as Taako places it on a window sill.

"Ready?" Taako asks, and offers Kravitz a hand. He still doesn't look entirely sure, but he shrugs and takes it.

It's a startling show of trust.

Swallowing, ignoring that and how it makes him feel, he pulls Kravitz into the Pocket Spa.

It's disconcerting even for Taako; from a less-than-pleasant smelling alleyway to a cedar-scented spa, from grimy brick to wood-panelling. 

The Spa changes a little each time, and Taako’s never quite figured out what it responds to, but it always seems to know what he needs. Today there’s a bubbling hot tub and cushioned loungers at the side of it. The lighting is low and romantic, candles flickering in glass lamps around the room. 

Kravitz looks around, startled at the change in location, then turns to Taako with a question on his lips, but Taako kisses him instead, hands going to his tie and pulling it loose.

"We're gonna get you warmed up," he says, leaning back to pull off his hat and his tunic, dropping them to the floor and pausing only when he sees the way Kravitz is looking at him, open-mouthed and eyes afire. Taako winks. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yes," Kravitz breathes. "You- Taako, you-"

"Yeah?" He pulls his hair from its braid and shakes his head so that it falls over his shoulders, and he's can’t remember the last time someone looked at him the way Kravitz is looking at him now, a way that makes Taako's heart race, that makes him feel _important,_ makes him feel _precious_.

Kravitz moves forward and lifts a hand to Taako's shoulder, stopping before he makes contact.

"You can touch me," Taako murmurs.

"I'm still cold."

"I don't care."

He pauses a second longer, then let's his hand drop.

Cold!

Icy cold.

But... Not entirely unpleasant.

He runs his hands down Taako's arms, watching his expression carefully; then puts a hand to his belly, trailing his fingers up his sternum, and Taako sucks in a breath.

That's-

He grabs the front of Kravitz's shirt and pulls him in, kissing him and shivering at the feel of his icy body so close. He slides the tie free from its knot and drops it to the floor. Kravitz's cold tongue is in his mouth now and fuck that's - that's weird and it's good and it's so uniquely Kravitz and Taako wants _more_. He undoes enough buttons so that he can pull the shirt off and then-

_"Fuck_ you're cold!"

Skin to skin, nothing between them, he's _icy_ , which - could be interesting. Another time.

Right now, he needs to get his ice cube of a date into the hot tub.

Which means more clothes off for both of them, and it takes longer than it should because both of them stop to stare as more bare skin is revealed.

Eventually though, they're both in the water, sitting on the little ledge built into the side. The bubbling water smells vaguely of lavender, and it's the perfect temperature.

"A spa is an interesting choice for a third date," Kravitz says, stretching out his long, distracting legs, and Taako shrugs.

"I had to get you warm somehow."

"Pretty sure you could use a spell."

"Where's the fun in that? Now you're warm and wet and we're all alone." Taako reaches over to Kravitz's shoulder, and he's warm now - not as warm as someone who's, y'know, _alive,_ but better than it was. He takes a breath and then moves before he can think better of it, and in moments he's straddling Kravitz's lap.

Their bodies are touching in all kinds of places, places that make Taako breathless and needy and _hard,_ especially when he finds Kravitz hard, too.

"Taako," Kravitz whispers, his arms going around Taako's waist, and then they're kissing again. There's nothing tentative or teasing about it, they're _hungry_ for each other, grinding awkwardly against each other in the water.

After a few moments Taako pulls him to his feet, out of the water and pushes him onto one of the loungers.

He lies there on his back, propped up on his elbows and looking patiently at Taako; he's naked, his skin slick, cock hard, and Taako has never in his life seen anything more seductive. 

Taako takes a shaking breath; everything about this moment feels too good to be true.

“You still,” he starts, then licks his lips. “You still down for this?”

“If you’re asking me if I still want you, _yes,”_ Kravitz says, looking up at him. “Since the moment I saw you.”

Taako laughs; it shakes. “Was that when I attacked you with black tentacles?”

“Before that. But the tentacles were… a defining moment.”

“Fuck yeah they were,” Taako laughs again, and this time it doesn’t shake. He climbs on top of Kravitz, whose hands rest on Taako’s hips. They look at each other for a moment, then they’re kissing, and it’s _good_ \- the kiss and Kravitz under him, and Kravitz's hands inching towards his ass. They pause at his lower back, like somehow he isn’t sure that Taako wants this, so Taako reaches behind himself and drags Kravitz’s hand and places it firmly on his ass cheek. Kravitz laughs into the kiss, and squeezes his ass, which is _very_ nice.

He nips at Kravitz’s lower lip then slides his hand between them, wrapping around their cocks, making both of them give muffled little moans as Taako starts to stroke them. That's so fucking _good_ , and it only gets better as he perfects grip and rhythm. Their breathing grows quicker, more ragged, until Kravitz moans his name, arching up against him as he comes; which – fuck – pushes Taako over the edge too, and it’s only a hand job, it shouldn’t feel this good, it has no right feeling this good but _fuck_.

He collapses onto Kravitz, breathing hard as Kravitz holds him tight, until he remembers how to think. He lifts his head and they grin at each other before kissing, lazy and breathless, still shivering from how fucking _amazing_ it was, and gods, Taako loves the feeling of Kravitz under him, of his arms around him.

"That-" Kravitz starts, then gives Taako a thoroughly goofy grin. "Mmm. 'S good. Really good."

"Damn fuckin' right, my dude," Taako says and kisses him again, feeling light and right and _happy_.

Kravitz's body starts to cool beneath him so Taako drags him back into the hot tub to kiss some more without freezing his ass off, and possibly even cuddle, though until the day he dies and beyond he’ll insist that it was Kravitz’s idea.

“This was a very good third date,” Kravitz says, pulling back a little to brush Taako’s damp hair out of his eyes, before stroking a gentle finger up to the tip of his ear, making him yelp and swat his hand away. 

“Stop that, unless you’re up for round two,” Taako tells him, and Kravitz’s grins.

“And if I am?” Kravitz asks, lifting a hand and not-quite-touching his ear. Taako looks at him, then grins as he leans into his touch, a full-body shudder at how _good_ that feels. 

“Then you better get your fine ass over here,” Taako says, grabbing his arms and pulling him into his lap. 

Kravitz laughs, and kisses him, and Taako thinks he was right: this is a _very_ good third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken three weeks to post! I intended to post it last Sunday, but I fell and hit my head pretty badly last Friday, leaving me with seven stitches and a concussion. I'm mostly better now, and plan to post more frequently from now on.
> 
> As ever, thank you SO much for leaving kudos and comments, it means the world to me. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


	4. Chapter 4

Taako is running late for his fourth date with Kravitz.

He’s never exactly been a stickler for punctuality – other things are always more important. Right now, most important of all is looking appropriately gorgeous for the uber-stylish Grim Reaper that he’s – now officially – dating.

His lips twitch into a smile at the thought, something that’s been happening a lot lately. He’ll think of Kravitz – those pretty crimson eyes, the sweetness of his smile – and that’s it, no matter where he is or who he’s with, he’s smiling. It’s very unlike him, and it’s going to get him into trouble sooner or later, he’s sure of it.

Still smiling, he turns to the mirror and examines his reflection with a critical eye.

Since this is their fourth date, it’s extra important that he looks good. The thing with fourth dates is that they come after third dates, and there's a special kind of awkwardness in seeing a person for the first time after you've seen them naked. They've talked over their Stones of Farspeech, several times, but it's not the same.

After spending far too long trying on outfits, he found, in the back of his closet and completely forgotten, a cobalt blue playsuit featuring a neckline dipping to his sternum and shorts that end at mid-thigh. It looks incredible; he has no idea why he hasn’t worn it before, though the many, many items of clothing now strewn across his room might be a clue to that mystery. After completing a few last preparations – smoky eyes, long earrings that brush his shoulders, hair pulled back in a messy braid – he turns this way and that, gazing at his reflection. He smiles, satisfied. He looks _spectacular_ and he cannot _wait_ to see Kravitz’s reaction.

He’s hoping for swooning, or wide-eyed speechlessness at the very least. 

They're meeting at a beachfront bar recommended by a recent client of Kravitz's which is _weird_ but Taako is very down for drinking mai tais while the sun sets over the water, holding hands and kissing and all that good stuff.

He snorts and shakes his head. _Sap,_ he thinks, but then he remembers the Pocket Spa, remembers Kravitz naked and gorgeous and gazing at him with that goofy blissed out grin, and decides that a _little_ sappiness is warranted, under the circumstances. 

Pulling on some leather gladiator sandals, he heads out into the living area of the dorm and is deeply relieved when neither Magnus nor Merle are there.

The two of them have most definitely noticed the way he keeps smiling like a goofball, and have commented on how happy he is. They've wisely not asked any questions but they've certainly given him pointed looks that he’s completely ignored.

The thing with Kravitz isn't a _secret_ , but he's not sure how they'd react; the last time they saw him wasn't exactly in the best of circumstances. He's not even told them he's going on dates because it's none of their fucking business. 

Maybe one day the truth will out, but today is not that day. 

Grabbing a piece of paper, he scrawls _Don’t wait up! ;)_ and sticks it on the coffee table before heading out.

It’s quiet as he walks across the quad. He’s glad. The last thing he needs is to run into Angus, or worse yet, Carey and Killian – they don’t need to be the world’s greatest detectives to see him in what’s pretty clearly a date outfit and put two and two together about the guy he was at the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze with.

He gets to the cannons without meeting anyone, and he offers up a quick prayer of thanks to whatever deity has his back.

Avi’s the only one in the hangar when he arrives, leaning against the control panel and reading a book. It’s one of the Caleb Cleveland novels, and Taako manages not to roll his eyes, but it’s a close thing. Hearing him approach, Avi looks up and gives him a wide and good-natured smile.

"You're looking nice today."

"I always look nice," Taako tells him with a smirk as he hands over the coordinates of where he wants dropping off. "Today I look fucking _incredible."_

Avi grins, and nods. "I hope whoever you're dressed up for appreciates it."

“I’m sure he will,” Taako says, and tries to ignore the doubt twisting in his stomach. There’s no possible way Kravitz will not appreciate this, appreciate him. 

Right?

Swatting away the doubt, Taako climbs into the glass orb and gets settled, before Avi calls out, “Have a good time,” before giving him a thumbs up and hitting the switch.

The orb rockets from the moonbase, and Taako looks down at his nails, wishing he’d painted them. He’s got the perfect blue to go with the playsuit, too. 

Eventually he glances out at the view; the orb is arcing over the coast, a stunning turquoise sea kissing the crescent of golden sand. Just looking at it makes Taako's jangling nerves quiet; something about the ocean has always made him feel calm, has always eased his ills, though he’s never known exactly why.

The orb comes down just outside of the town, almost exactly where Taako asked, skidding to a halt in long grass.

He opens the hatch and steps out, grimacing as the stifling air hits him. It’s horrible mix of heat and a humidity so intense it leaves the air as thick as honey. 

It'll be nicer near the water with the sea breeze, he thinks – hopes. _Damp_ isn't a good look for a date.

Strolling into the town, he looks around with mild interest. New Newton Bay is a fairly new settlement, built on the ruins of what once was, and there’s no trace of anything more than a decade old. Whatever used to be here was destroyed in some disaster that Taako didn't bother to look up, but he has a vague feeling it has something to do with the Relics. 

Strange how often that happens. 

New as it is, the town is very shiny and lacking in charm. The buildings are squat, uniform and white-washed. It looks like they’re trying to build a tourist industry, without much success. The streets are quiet and the herd of traders selling local delicacies and trinkets are leaning against their stalls, defeated by the heat.

As Taako nears the sea, a fresh breeze makes things more bearable. Closing his eyes for a moment, he lets the wind play with his hair. He pauses and takes a breath, then smiles. In this quiet moment, he admits to himself: he can't wait to see Kravitz again. 

Not just because there's a very high possibility of getting laid, but just- 

Seeing him. 

Spending time with him.

Taako snorts a laugh and shakes his head at himself, but he's still smiling as he continues his journey.

Kravitz gave very detailed directions to the bar – he’s a detailed directions kind of man – so Taako’s able to find it without much difficulty. It's attached to a beachfront hotel, which gives Taako some very good ideas for what to do after the date.

Walking through the building, he’s grateful for the cooling spell cast on the place, and he lingers inside for a moment, taking a few calming breaths. It’s not that he’s nervous. He’s just enjoying the cool air, that’s all. 

He’s fine.

He swallows, then steps outside, walks across the courtyard towards the flock of parasols that must be the bar.

And there, in front of it, is Kravitz.

Taako’s steps slow, and he’s staring but he can’t bring himself to care. 

Holy fuck, does Kravitz look good.

He's leaning against a low white wall, looking out at the sea. His locs are pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes are lined with metallic red; he's wearing fitted black trousers and Oxfords, with a peek of scarlet socks at the ankles. There’s a very dark red tie and a crimson waistcoat over a short-sleeved black shirt that shows off his arms, and Taako might be about to start hyperventilating because how does this man look so good, _how_?

And it's not even how good he looks - just _seeing_ him makes Taako ache fiercely, centred in his chest, and he wants-

So much.

More than he's willing to name.

He swallows again and takes a few more deep breaths, feeling the warmth of the sun, tasting the salt of the sea.

It helps him find his centre and his swagger, and he struts over, lifting a hand in greeting as Kravitz looks up to see him.

And Kravitz – he reacts in what is almost certainly a mirror image of Taako’s response, though he’s certain that _he_ has never looked so smitten. 

It’s nice to see it directed at him, though, as warming as the sun.

"Taako," Kravitz breathes, looking at him with wide eyes. "You look wonderful. Again. You seem intent on outdoing yourself every time."

"Speak for yourself, babe," Taako says, and leans in for a kiss that quickly gets too heated for a _hello_ ; it's Kravitz who turns up the heat, like he can't help himself. He leans away, licking his lips, and Taako smirks; it's nice to be wanted.

They head into the bar, which is kitschier than Taako would have expected, but he's very much into it.

The whole thing is outside, the parasols over every table providing protection from sun and rain. The bar itself is in the centre of the huddle of tables, and has island-themed paraphernalia nailed haphazardly all over it. Shells, sand art, driftwood. Paintings of beach scenes, including one of the volcano that can be seen in the distance, and it's been disconcertingly been enchanted to glow when certain drinks are ordered. There's a surfboard, too, which makes a strange, nameless ache rise in Taako, and he doesn't really understand why.

It’s fairly quiet – there are only another couple of tables occupied by tired-looking folk worse for wear after too much sun and too many cocktails. 

Taako and Kravitz weave between the tables and take one furthest from the bar, nearest to the beach. A wide boardwalk separates them from the sand. There’s only a few stragglers out there; the afternoon is waning and most of the sunbathers have packed up for the day. It makes it feel a little more private, and without thinking, Taako reaches a hand across the table to take Kravitz's.

"You're warm," Taako says, startled, and Kravitz smiles, squeezing his hand.

"I, ah. I _might_ have been standing around in the sun before you arrived, to warm up."

Taako opens his mouth to call him a dork - pure defence mechanism - but instead he smiles, feeling warm himself. "Huh," he manages, and Kravitz rests his chin on his hand, grin widening.

"Don't tell me I've made you speechless."

"Don't push your luck, death boy," Taako says, poking his hand. Kravitz bows his head, chuckling, and Taako smiles too, his chest feeling tight, like his ribs have shrunk. 

It’s Kravitz’s laugh – it does all kinds of things to him, and he wants to hear it again and again. 

No, that’s not the whole truth. He wants to _make_ Kravitz laugh, he wants to make him happy, and that’s-

A lot.

Maybe too much. 

To distract himself, he grabs the menu, studying it. There are lots and lots and _lots_ of cocktails - this place isn't messing around. 

They order and Taako is _delighted_ when his drink arrives dripping with little paper umbrellas and parrot swizzle sticks and far too many cherries. Kravitz’s comes in a hollowed-out pineapple with a curly straw sticking out of it. Taako is a little surprised; he’d expected Kravitz to get a refined sort of cocktail, but honestly, he should’ve known better. He might look like a classy gent, but within his chest beats the undead heart of a massive dork.

The cocktails are strong and delicious; Taako steals a taste of Kravitz’s, and generously lets him have a sip of his own.

"You know,” Kravitz starts once he’s eaten the cherry Taako gave him. “I was a little concerned that things might be weird after we slept together - well not _slept together_ in the traditional sense, but-"

Taako cocks his head and gives his most wicked smile. "Made each other come?"

Kravitz chokes on his piña colada. "Uh. Yes, exactly."

"Why would it be weird?"

"Just - it changes things, doesn't it? We both know what we want- which, I guess, is each other-" he looks at Taako, gaze trailing his neckline, and swallows, "-very much. We know - I don't want to say this is _serious_ but I - am sort of serious about you and-"

Taako moves without thinking and puts a finger to Kravitz's lips. He freezes instantly and looks at Taako with wide eyes.

"Kravitz? How about you stop talking before you say something you shouldn't?"

There's a beat of silence then Kravitz says,

"Good call," against Taako's finger, then kisses it before lifting his pineapple and finishing his two-thirds-full cocktail in one go, before gesturing for another one.

"Hey - don't get _too_ drunk," Taako says, patting his hand. "I have plans."

"Oh?"

"Plans that involve you being sober enough to get it up."

Kravitz laughs, relieved, perhaps, that Taako isn’t overreacting to the mention of _serious_. And maybe he should overreact – this _is_ only their fourth date – and maybe it means something that he _isn’t,_ but Taako's never been a fan of introspection.

Especially when Kravitz flashes him an especially dashing smile and says, "You old romantic." Which shouldn’t please him as much as it does, but the cocktails _are_ very strong. 

They order another drink as the sky purples above them, sun dipping low and setting the clouds afire with pinks and oranges.

“How about a walk?” Kravitz asks when there’s nothing but ice left in their glasses, and Taako nods.

After leaving gold enough to pay their bill Kravitz stands, offering his hand to Taako.

Taako takes it, letting Kravitz lead him down onto the sand. They pause to take off their shoes then set off, hand in hand, walking along the beach. Dancing torchlight from the boardwalk lights the way as the night draws in and the darkness grows thicker. They talk, catching each other up on what's happened in their lives in the day and a half since they last spoke on their Stones of Farspeech. Taako bitches about all of the training Lucretia is putting them through; Kravitz enthusiastically tells Taako about colour-coding his paperwork, and Taako tries not to laugh at him.

He fails, but he _does_ try. 

They reach a particularly pleasant stretch of beach with a bar on the other side of the boardwalk, far enough away for them to have a little privacy but near enough that they can hear the strumming of a guitar and a sweet voice of a young woman singing something in a language Taako doesn't know, but it sounds romantic.

Kravitz slows his steps to listen. Taako looks at him, sees the soft smile on his lips as he enjoys the music, and tugs on his hand.

"Why don't we sit down," he says, then sits without waiting for an answer. The sand is cool to the touch without the sun to warm it, and that, ridiculously, makes him think of Kravitz.

They sit side by side, the music washing over them. After a long moment Kravitz puts his arm over Taako's shoulders, lightly, so that Taako can shrug him off if he wants to.

He doesn't.

Instead he snuggles in, getting comfortable and sliding his own arm around Kravitz's waist.

It's quiet. It's peaceful.

And it’s really fucking nice.

Kravitz talks softly about playing the guitar, and-

“Wait – you play?”

“Of course,” Kravitz says with a shrug. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I mean – it seems like kind of a weird thing for Death to do. But so does going on a date, so.” He shrugs, and Kravitz’s laugh is rich with fondness. He leans over and kisses Taako, very softly. His lips are sticky and sweet, and when he pulls back, Taako can still feel their ghost, and it steals his breath. “You,” he starts, and swallows. “You’ll have to play for me sometime.”

“I’d love to,” he says, smiling warmly, and Taako thinks _serious_ , then thinks how ridiculous that is, how ridiculous Kravitz is, how much Taako _likes_ him and how ridiculous _that_ is.

But it's true; he does. He's doesn't know about _serious,_ but it's... It's something.

And that makes him think of that nameless _something_ that he longs for in the dark of night when he's so lonely that every limb is heavy with it.

And he thinks how he's not felt like that for a while.

And he thinks of all the nights over the past month that he's spent lying in bed or curled up in the overstuffed chair in his bedroom talking to Kravitz on his Stone of Farspeech, listening to him geek out about some singer he's just seen, or telling Kravitz about his favourite baked cheesecake recipe, this and that, little bits of nothing but it makes him _happy._

And he thinks about now: about Kravitz's voice, and his hand growing cooler in his own, and how lovely he looks lit by firelight and moonlight, and how very, very much Taako wants to kiss him.

"Hey," he says softly, and Kravitz breaks off mid-sentence to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me again."

Kravitz raises an eyebrow, but he's smiling, sweet and easy. "Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Kravitz chuckles, then does what he’s told and leans in to kiss Taako.

Taako's heart dances as he lifts a hand to Kravitz's neck, holding him close, opening his mouth for him. Kravitz shifts, getting closer, pressing his tongue into Taako’s mouth and making him moan.

God, he’s – he’s so good at this, he’s making Taako’s heart race, he’s making him feel all kinds of floaty. His lips are so soft; his hand rests on Taako’s thigh, cold fingers creeping under the hem of his shorts and oh, _yes,_ yes to all of this. 

But then there’s drunken yelling from the bar, and they pull apart to look over as a rowdy group staggers over the boardwalk and onto the beach.

The drunken assholes settle on the sand ten feet from them where they burst into off-key song, making Kravitz narrow his eyes.

Taako sighs. "And we were having such a nice moment."

Kravitz looks back to Taako. "Is it over?"

"Well, I mean," Taako starts, and whatever he was about to say disintegrates as Kravitz lifts a hand and runs his fingers through his bangs, and that soft, affectionate smile of his will be the death of Taako. Which would be fitting, wouldn't it?

He grabs Kravitz's waistcoat and pulls him back in, kissing him, trying to ignore both his cascading emotions and the caterwauling drunks. It doesn't exactly make for a romantic atmosphere, but when he bites Kravitz’s bottom lip the noise he makes will be fuelling Taako’s fantasies for a good long time to come. 

"That was - good," Kravitz says breathlessly when Taako releases him.

"Just _good?_ Seriously?"

"Well-"

Their new neighbours start cheering as one of them, a wizard, sets off a little stream of multi-coloured sparks. Part of Taako wants to one-up her, and his hand even twitches towards his Umbra Staff.

But no.

He has Kravitz beside him and there are so many more interesting, more important things to do than absolutely slam-dunk the wizard, who is smirking like her sparkler show is some great feat of magic.

"How about we get the hell out of here?" Taako says instead, turning to Kravitz.

"Good idea. We could see where the night takes us," Kravitz says, and Taako grins.

"I don't know about _the night_ , but Taako is taking you to a hotel room and sucking your dick. And that's just for starters."

Kravitz laughs, loud, delighted, and leans in to kiss the tip of Taako's ear. Pleasure sparks like a static shock and he groans, embarrassingly loud, then smacks Kravitz on the arm.

"You want me to be nice to you or not?"

"From your reaction, you thought that was _very_ nice," Kravitz says, with a wicked grin of his own, one that makes Taako's mouth dry.

Taako stares at him then stands, offering a hand and yanking Kravitz to his feet. He overbalances - on purpose, maybe, but knowing Kravitz, probably not - and stumbles against him. His hands go to Taako’s waist and he steals a kiss, his mouth cold, and Taako shivers and Taako aches.

“We’re getting out of here. Right now.”

“And you’ll be _nice_ to me?”

“No-one has ever been nicer to you in your whole entire life. Existence. Whatever. And that’s a Taako guarantee,” he adds with a wink.

Kravitz looks at him, and even in the dark of the night, his _need_ makes Taako feel like he’s in freefall.

He grabs Kravitz’s hand and drags him to the hotel.

“How much do you think it costs-” Taako starts as the cross the courtyard, but Kravitz pulls a key out of his pocket and waves it at him. Taako slows to a stop, looking from the key to Kravitz.

“Room 308.”

“You – already booked a room?”

“You planned things so thoroughly last time,” Kravitz says. “It seems only fair that I-“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Taako is kissing him in the moonlit courtyard, kissing him breathless.

“So,” Taako says, without moving away, keeping his hands on Kravitz’s hips, thumbs hooked in his belt loops to keep him close. “This plan of yours. Care to share?”

Kravitz _hmm_ s as though he’s thinking about it, and he nudges Taako’s nose with his own. “I think it’ll be better if I just _show_ you. You'll like it, though. I promise.” 

Taako snorts and lifts both of his hands to Kravitz’s cold cheeks, stealing one last kiss before smacking his ass and pushing him away. “You’re building this up, Krav. I hope you can deliver.”

“I assure you, I can.”

Taako laughs, feeling light and loose, carefree, as Kravitz takes his hands and pulls him towards the hotel to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: thank you _so_ much for your support with this fic! It means so, so much  <3 Every kudos and comment makes me smile. 
> 
> Second thing: [This is what Taako is wearing.](https://www.swimwear365.co.uk/products/dark-blue-beach-playsuit-by-s-oliver-red-label/_/A-899022_10) And [the guy on the left](https://lookastic.com/men/looks/waistcoat-short-sleeve-shirt-dress-pants/19529) was the inspiration for Kravitz's outfit, though I couldn't put him in a bowtie because that's such a Jenkins look, y' know? xD
> 
> And as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


	5. Chapter 5

It's quiet out on the lake.

There’s no-one in sight, nothing around other than clear dark blue water. The boat rocks gently as the wind skips over the lake, and the sun is warm - it's too early to be hot yet, but it's bright and the sky arcs clear and blue overhead. 

It's the perfect day for a fishing trip, and Taako congratulates himself on his excellent choice of date.

Seeing how the tropical sun warmed Kravitz gave him the idea, though his body had cooled by the time they got to the hotel room. A little magic took care of that, but Taako likes the idea of seeing what he's like sun-warmed.

Not that he minded expending a spell slot. It was more than worth it - he would've burned all of them just for the _noises_ Kravitz made as Taako fucked him.

The rest - how amazing it felt, how gorgeous he looked - those are precious things and they're worth more than Taako can put a name to. Just thinking about it steals his breath from him, and his chest aches in a strange and undefinable way. The sex was incredible but it was more, it was so much more. Taako doesn’t have the words to describe it, but... 

He glances at Kravitz out of the corner of his eye, and his heart hurts, a little.

He's lounging in the seat, more at ease than Taako has ever seen him. Ankles crossed, hair pulled back, and dressed almost casually. Fitted slacks and a short sleeved shirt - no tie, though, and the top few buttons are open. Two small skull pins decorate his collar; he does like to stay on brand.

It might be Taako's favourite look yet.

As much as he likes Kravitz's fancy clothes - and he really, truly does - seeing him dressed down feels special. Kravitz is not the kind of man who dresses down for just anyone.

But he has for Taako.

And now he's smiling, humming softly as he gazes out at the water. He looks content, and that makes Taako feel content too, like a sweet echo.

It's not really the sort of fishing trip that's about catching fish, but still, Taako makes a few motions as if it is, checking the rod, looking at the still surface of the lake.

"Y'know," Taako says, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms. "I was told that this lake was the numero uno place to go fishing. I think I was lied to."

"Ah," Kravitz says, and clears his throat, glancing at the water with an embarrassed wince. "That - might be on me. A reaper's aura isn't really the most alluring thing."

Taako raises an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me."

Kravitz smiles now, and ducks his head. "Yes, well. You're different."

"Different than some dumb fish, huh? You sure are rolling out the compliments today, babe."

Kravitz looks over and gives him a lazy smile that's similar enough to his blissed-out one that Taako shivers. "I can. I should. Because you look lovely."

"Go on," Taako says, sitting forward as if to hear some juicy gossip, but compliments are even better. 

"I like your hair," he says, reaching over to run his fingers over one of Taako's twin braids. He added some colour, a light purple, to the ends, and it looks pretty rad if he does say so himself. "And your shorts. And - hmm. Your legs, too. I definitely like those."

Taako laughs and swings his feet up to rest on the side of the boat, showing off those legs; the way Kravitz's eyes slowly rake over them suggests he's enjoying the show. "It’s a good start, but what else? "

"Your top is very pretty. If distracting," he says, which was the idea - lilac, to match his hair, and just sheer enough to give a teasing suggestion of nipples, something Taako has definitely already noticed Kravitz noticing. "In a good way. And the sun makes you look-" He pauses, takes a breath, then he lets it out in a sigh as he waves his hand vaguely. "Glorious. You're glorious, Taako," which sounds so over-the-top it should be teasing, but the soft way he says it, the reverence in his eyes – he _means_ it, and that makes Taako feel like his chest is in a vice.

It’s strangely pleasant. 

"Oh, you sweet thing," Taako says, and stands, going over to sit in Kravitz’s lap, straddling him. Kravitz grins, his hands immediately going to Taako's ass.

Good to see they’re of the same mind. 

"It’s been a very long time since I've been fishing, but I don't think this is the best technique," Kravitz says, and Taako kisses him, very softly. Kravitz is already warm from the morning sun's gentle light, not quite alive-warm, but warm enough. In truth, Taako likes the not-quite-rightness of it; it's a sign of how special Kravitz is.

"Since the fish aren’t biting, I thought we could distract ourselves."

"Hmm," Kravitz says, and kisses Taako, then bites his lip, a sweet little spot of pain. "Good plan."

As they kiss, Kravitz's warm hands go under Taako's top, splaying over his lower back and making him sigh. He presses his tongue into Kravitz's mouth, taking it slow and easy, no plans to rush anything, not needing to go any further than this. Just kissing Kravitz, tasting him, feeling his arms around him. Feeling him respond, kissing back, holding him close, hands slowly stroking his back and his waist, down his thighs.

It’s peaceful.

That’s not something Taako’s experienced a lot; it’s new and novel. 

Having nothing to do and nowhere to be, nothing to worry about other than this moment, right here, where the only thing he needs to concentrate on is Kravitz, his kiss, his hands, his body, the sound of his breath. 

By the time they pull apart the sun is higher, warmer, and they smile at each other. Kravitz opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, but then he closes it, his smile turning a little self-deprecating as he shakes his head.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just being silly."

Taako snorts, and kisses the tip of his nose. "You? Surely not."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean by that," Kravitz says, and kisses his way down Taako's neck. Taako lets his head tip back - it feels so nice, Kravitz is so warm now. His body is so solid next to Taako's and it's...

Nice.

Just being with him.

As the day wears on, they don't do a lot of fishing.

None at all, in fact; whether it's Kravitz's weird death aura or it's just that the guy who told him this was a good fishing lake is a schmuck, Taako doesn't know, and he doesn't much care.

Because it's still a good day, it's still a _fantastic_ day. There's lots of making out. There's a tasty lunch that Taako picked up from a deli onshore. There's lots of talking, too, and Taako is rapt as Kravitz tells him about a cult worshipping a dragon made of light; when he pronounces it _bitching,_ the fond look Kravitz gives him makes him feel like he's made from light himself, warm and glowing from within.

At one point Taako gets to his knees and gives Kravitz a very lazy, very sloppy blowjob that makes him cry out so loudly that he _definitely_ scares away the fish. When he returns the favour, Taako isn't exactly quiet, either.

As afternoon slowly melts into evening, they make their way back to shore, returning the boat and the rented supplies, then head empty-handed but hand in hand into the small fishing town they're on the outskirts of. _Quaint_ would be the best way to describe it. Hilly, with lots of small houses painted in pastel colours. Cobblestone streets, ivy-strewn walls. There’s a couple of natural harbours with seagulls circling noisily over fishing boats coming in to dock, evidently more successful that Kravitz and Taako were. 

Since they didn’t manage to catch anything themselves, they get fish and chips from a rosy cheeked vendor on the promenade who has exactly the sort of hearty laugh Taako would expect in a place like this. He even doles out a bit of folksy wisdom as Taako pays him, and it’s just so _fitting_ to this little seaside town that Taako doesn’t even roll his eyes. 

Instead he grabs them a couple of bottles of beer and finds a bench overlooking the harbour. It’s not a fancy Goldcliff restaurant and it’s not mai tais on the beach, but, Taako thinks as he looks at Kravitz, maybe the locale is the least important part of a good date. 

They eat, and they talk, shoulders and thighs pressed together. When they’re done eating, Kravitz puts his arm over Taako’s shoulders and he cuddles up to him. The light is dying but he’s still warm, still so warm. 

"Did you have plans for the rest of the evening?" Kravitz asks, and Taako sighs.

"I have to head back,” he says, finishing his beer. “The Director is making us do late night training for some godforsaken reason. Like - what, we're going to be attacked in our beds? On a freakin' moon base? Honestly, I don't _need_ training. If someone interrupts my beauty sleep I will wreak a bloody vengeance on them."

Kravitz’s brow creases in faux-confusion, which shouldn’t be as cute as it is. "You didn't wreak a bloody vengeance on me last week, when I called you on your Stone of Farspeech at midnight and woke you up."

"That's because you were calling to ask me if I wanted a blowjob, that's very different."

"And you did," Kravitz says, pulling Taako into his arms and smiling.

"Hell yeah I did,” Taako says, sliding a hand up to Kravitz’s neck and playing with his hair. “And I gotta say - for someone who doesn't always have lips and a tongue you are _very_ good at that."

Kravitz preens and laughs, and since that's one of Taako’s favourite sounds, he has to pull him in for another kiss.

They stay there, close, arms around each other, and Taako _does_ need to go but… Ten more minutes.

"So. Next date's on you. Got anything planned?"

"Yes, actually. I’ve been meaning to ask you - how does a weekend away sound? A place I know in the woods at the foothills of the Teeth, somewhere quiet. No neighbours for miles."

"Which is good, because you can be _very_ noisy." He leans in a little closer and says, "Especially when I'm fucking you."

"Exactly. And," he says, in that deep, velvet voice he gets when he's turned on, a voice that this last month has conditioned Taako to respond to, "I want you to make me noisy."

"That, my man, I can promise," Taako says, running his hands down Kravitz's chest, fingers teasing his nipples and making him moan Taako’s name very softly. Taako swallows, and wonders how much trouble he'd get into if he bailed on the training. A lot, he decides, and it would definitely require some convincing lies about where he's been. Magnus and Merle are letting him keep his secrets; the Director surely wouldn't. He sighs, and drops his hand to Kravitz’s waist, kissing him one last time before standing and pulling him to his feet. 

They find a quieter corner of the town where they can summon their unconventional methods of transport away from prying eyes. 

"So,” Taako says. “Until next weekend?"

Kravitz nods, and kisses Taako's hand before stepping backwards and summoning his scythe. "I'll make it a good one. I promise."

"And I might even let you see how noisy _I_ get when the tables are turned," Taako says, and Kravitz looks at him for a minute before he gets it, his eyes widening.

"I- Um. Yes, please."

Taako laughs, and winks at him. "If you behave." He steals one last kiss, and wishes he'd told Lucretia to stuff her training. "I'll let that thought keep you warm until next week."

"It will," Kravitz says, and it's kind of charming how very sincere he sounds. “Sorry I spoiled your fishing plans.”

“You didn’t spoil a thing,” Taako says. “Not-fishing was _way_ more fun that fishing would’ve been.”

“Very true,” Kravitz laughs, and opens a rift. He steps through, then looks back at Taako, and Taako thinks, _I hate this bit_ , hates goodbyes, even temporary ones. “Goodnight, Taako. I hope your training isn’t too strenuous.”

“Yeah, me too. And we’ll make up for it next week, yeah?”

“Promise,” Kravitz says, and smiles as the rift closes. 

Taako stands there for a long moment, wanting… something. He's not sure what, but he’s pretty sure it involves Kravitz in his arms, preferably naked. 

Sighing, he summons an orb and smiles as he thinks about all the ways he can make it up to Kravitz next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't plan to write this chapter, but it was going to be the only date not in the story, which seemed a little silly, and I think it's helped the pacing. Nothing much happens, but that's why it's a nice date :) Considering everything else they have going on in their lives (and what we know is coming their way) I think they deserve a nice, relaxed time. 
> 
> As ever, you can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


	6. Chapter 6

Taako is lying on the sofa in the living area of the dorm, reading.

Or he's trying to, anyway; his mind keeps sliding back to these last few days with Kravitz.

As promised: a woodland cabin, miles from anyone else. The location was stunning; looking out over miles of forest, next to a river that sparkled in the sun. Quiet and peaceful, there was little to distract them from each other. Which from past experience isn't something Taako usually enjoys, he _likes_ distractions. But Kravitz... Kravitz is different, in so many ways.

There was hiking and not-fishing and skinny dipping; there were also cuddles and kisses and so much _mind-blowing_ sex.

Even the memory of it - of Kravitz inside him, filling him, kissing him; of handfuls of bedsheets and orgasms so good his vision greyed out...

It's very distracting.

But more distracting is the memory of lying on the sofa in Kravitz's arms, watching dark storm clouds gather through the window, and saying, _tell me something true_ ; after a long, thunder-filled pause, hearing _I love you_.

Kravitz loves him.

It makes Taako feel...

Terrified. 

Awed.

Overjoyed.

Joy isn't something Taako has experienced often; the walls he's built around his heart are tall and thick. Every shitty thing that's happened to him made them a little stronger, added another brick, and now it's a fucking fortress.

But.

_I love you._

Soft and sincere, a little hesitant, like he wasn't sure how Taako would react, which is understandable since Taako didn't know either.

So when he turned in Kravitz's arms and kissed him fiercely, it surprised them both.

They fucked, there on the sofa, in the middle of a storm, and Taako's not sure anything has ever felt as good as being buried deep inside Kravitz, biting his neck, hearing him whimper as thunder rolled overhead and lightning split the sky.

It was certainly suitably dramatic.

And the next afternoon, as they were leaving, Kravitz gave him a gift.

A necklace. A silver chain, and hanging from it, a black raven's feather as long as Taako's index finger.

It means something.

Taako doesn't think either of them could explain exactly what.

But he's wearing it, and he won't take it off. It's a permanent part of his look now. A token from the Grim Reaper; how bitching is that?

He puts his book down and runs his finger over the feather, smiling as he does, grateful that no-one's here to see how goofy he looks.

It's a real feather, soft and inky, with an enchantment to protect it from weather and wear.

It's his.

And it means something that makes his heart constrict.

_He loves me._

A terrifying notion that makes Taako's heart soar to Icarian heights.

Part of him - a large part - wants to say _nope!_ To get out, to cut his losses. To call it off right now before he gets in any deeper.

But honestly? He's not sure how much further he can fall.

"Taako!" Magnus bursts through the front door of the dorm and bounds over to the other sofa, sitting down heavily and beaming at him. He’s being rambunctious even for Magnus, and he’s smiling like all his Candlenights have come at once. 

Taako raises an eyebrow at him from his half-prone position, very much unwilling to sit up properly.

"You look pleased with yourself."

"I am! Carey told me about this dog shelter in Neverwinter so I went to help out. It was _awesome._ There were so many dogs, Taako, and I could definitely train one of them not to run off the base. I think I’m going to talk to the Director about it.”

Taako snorts. "Good use of a rare day off."

"The best use of it. Anyway - how's your weekend been?"

Taako touches his necklace and smirks. "Fucking stellar, my dude."

"What did you get up to?"

"None of your business," Taako says, something Magnus accepts with a cheerful nod. He sits back on the sofa and puts his feet on the coffee table.

"Been seeing your mystery man, hmm? And overnight too - did you have fun? Sexy fun?" He waggles his eyebrows and Taako throws a cushion at him.

"If I told you it would blow your mind."

Magnus giggles as he puts the cushion aside. "And did he? Blow you-" He coughs, the very picture of unsubtle, "-your mind?"

Taako gives a heavy sigh, and opens his book so pointedly the spine cracks.

"Honestly, Taako," Magnus says, softer now, though he's still grinning at his clumsy double entendre. "We're happy for you, you know. And we hope you trust us enough to let us meet him one day."

Taako frowns down at the book, not seeing the words.

They're happy for him. Because _he's_ happy.

And he-

He's not used to that. They're his best friends and he loves them - not that he's going to admit that, ever - but still.

Someone being happy for him. It's been a long time. He's not even sure _when_ it's happened in the past. It must've, he’s _sure_ it did. But whenever he tries to remember, his mind slips away from it like boots off slimy river rocks.

He frowns, but it's easy enough to ignore. One more piece of his messed up memory, to shove with the deaths Kravitz mentioned and the static the Temporal Chalice showed him.

Maybe he should be more worried about it, but it's hard to summon the effort - or maybe it's just another facet of the forgetting.

"But," Magnus adds, sitting forward and pulling Taako from his slippery thoughts. "We need to know who he is so that if he breaks your heart we can make him regret it."

Taako's about to roll his eyes, but something about how _serious_ Magnus is stops him. And while Taako is mostly sure Kravitz has no intention of breaking his heart, to know that someone has his back like that - it's important, and it makes him feel like there's a rock in his throat.

"Things are going well, Magnus, please try not to jinx it."

"He's treating you right?"

Taako remembers Kravitz cooking for them and singing softly as he did, a melody that wound its way around Taako's heart; remembers lying on his belly as Kravitz's strong cool fingers massaged his aching muscles after a hike. Remembers him starting a fire so Taako didn't have to burn a spell slot, remembers waking up from a nap with Kravitz's arms around him because he hadn’t wanted to move and wake him.

Remembers _I love you._

Taako finds himself smiling, and running a hand over his feather necklace.

Taako clears his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, we're good."

"I'm glad for you, Taako. I really am," Magnus says, and gods, he's worse than Kravitz, honestly.

"Sap," he says, then throws the book onto the sofa by his side. He stretches, then says, "I'm going for a siesta."

"Enjoy," Magnus says, and steals his book.

Heading to his room, Taako throws himself onto the bed and pulls his Stone of Farspeech from his shirt. Running a finger over it, he thinks for a moment - as if he has to think about it - and calls Kravitz.

"Hey, babe," he says when it glows blue, showing a connection. "Got a minute?"

There's a pause, a noise that Taako couldn't even begin to guess at, then, "Of course. I'm in the middle of a work thing but I could use a break."

"A work thing," Taako snorts. "Like you're putting in a stationery order rather than sending the unwilling damned to hell."

"The Eternal Stockade, actually. But I do like stationery orders too."

Taako laughs, loudly, and his fingers tighten around the Stone. "Wow, Krav, you go from super rad Grim Reaper to mega dork quicker than most people turn a page."

"It's a skill," Kravitz says, and the dork sounds proud of his strange, semi-supernatural skill set.

Taako smiles. He keeps smiling as they talk for considerably more than a minute, right up until Kravitz sees one of those wayward souls and has to go.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Kravitz asks, sounding unsure, like there's any possible way that it's not true. And Taako gets it, gets that he's worried that his little _truth_ might've scared Taako off but...

It didn't. 

Against all the odds, it didn't. 

"This weekend. I'll plan something epic and let you know the when and where."

"I'll look forward to it-" There's a scream that sounds like a banshee, that might actually be a banshee. "I - I have to-"

"Go, go, get to it. I'll call you in a few days."

"Goodbye, Taako," Kravitz says, and Taako's pretty sure that the fact he sounds distracted probably means that all hell has quite literally broken loose.

"Bye, Krav. Be careful, 'kay?"

"I promise," Kravitz says, and hangs up.

Taako lies there, feather in his hand, and he thinks, about all the time he's spent with Kravitz. 

About everything he means to him. 

The way Kravitz makes him feel... It's something.

He doesn't know if it's _the_ something, but it's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I've FINALLY finished moving home, so hopefully there shouldn't be many more delays with this story! FYI: I'm planning on eight chapters and possibly a post-canon epilogue for this fic, so there's not too much longer to go. 
> 
> And as always: thank you so so much for your support with this fic. Kudos and comments honestly mean the world <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh! And I almost forgot. The 'tell me something true' thing was inspired by [Coffee, Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/238633/chapters/366263), which is a Dragon Age 2 fic, and is also one of the best stories - not just fics, but stories - that I've ever read, and I can't recommend it enough. Even if you've not played the game, I really recommend that you read it. So damn good <3


	7. Chapter 7

Taako said he would plan something epic for his next date with Kravitz. 

As he looks around, he thinks this fits the bill. 

It's the furthest place Taako's ever been - save, he supposes, for the moonbase. Far, far to the north, nestled amid mountain peaks where the temperatures plunge below zero even at the height of summer. The snow here is thick and deep and it sparkles in the silvery light of the moons, both real and fake, and behind him is a bar made entirely of ice and snow. 

It is, he thinks, a real show stopper.

Long and low, lined with frosty columns that make it look like a temple rather that a place to get wasted on the local firewater - though in Taako's experience the best temples offer that service as well. The entrance is a pointed archway with a door of deep blue glacial ice, carved to look like wood. Windows made from polished ice allow a glimpse of the inside, full of decadent people wrapped in furs. Everyone is rich and probably obnoxious - the only way to get up here is to pay a fortune to the sorcerers who run the place, and they'll whisk you up on a magic carpet made from the furs of an abominable snowman. Pretty gauche, if you ask Taako, but luckily both he and his date - who is running late - have other ways of getting here.

Taako shifts, slightly annoyed at being kept waiting. Kravitz called him a few minutes ago, apologising profusely but he had to calm a minor uprising in the Astral Plane. Which is just rude - don't these spirits know that their reaper has a hot date?

Or perhaps, he thinks, a _cold_ date would be more accurate, and his lips tug into a smile at his pun.

It _is_ cold, and he dressed for the weather, bundled up in layers and furs, all in whites and pale blues for full dramatic effect. Even his makeup is silvery, with a swipe of sparkles across each cheekbone. Considering the drama of the locale, he figured dressing up a little was a necessity. The only thing he wishes he’d added was some kind of crown or tiara for maximum snow royalty aesthetic. 

The only thing that doesn’t fit the look is his Umbra Staff, but considering that they’re in the mountains - and also their luck - attack by bandits or abominable snowmen or - or fucking _ice robots_ is not unlikely, so he felt it was better safe than sorry.

Taako stands a little straighter as he sees a rift tear through the air in front of him, and as Kravitz steps through…

He stares. 

And Kravitz stares at him. 

They stand there in the snow, staring at each other, and it’s absolutely warranted. 

Obviously Taako looks amazing, but Kravitz… 

Taako told him to dress warm, but didn’t elaborate, and apparently Kravitz took him to mean ‘cool autumn evening in Neverwinter’ rather than ‘subzero arctic drinking sesh’. And so he’s wearing a long woollen cape over his suit, along with a top hat, and leather gloves that make Taako’s throat dry. His hair is down over his shoulders, and he looks….

 _God._

He looks so fucking good, and Taako’s heart aches to see him, _all_ of him aches to see him. 

Forcing a slow, deep breath, Taako walks over to Kravitz, who hasn’t moved and is still staring at him. Taako could stare some more himself – the layered black and crimson eyeliner is a nice touch, as are his ruby earrings – but instead he smirks and cocks his head. 

“Well, look at _you,”_ Taako purrs, running gloved hands down Kravitz’s chest, and then up to his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He’s cold, as always, but that doesn’t mean all that much since Taako is freezing his ass off already. 

“Taako,” Kravitz breathes. “You look – unbelievable.”

Taako steps back to twirl, and then winks. “As always.”

“No – I mean, _yes,_ but-” He shakes his head wordlessly and he looks at Taako… He looks at Taako like he’s everything, and the thing is, when Kravitz looks at him like that… He doesn't know about _everything_ , but it makes him feel like a whole lot.

Taako gives a chuckle that sounds as forced as it is, a clumsy attempt to hide from Kravitz - to hide from himself - how much he feels. Then he steals another kiss - he can’t help himself - and that isn't forced at all. It's slick and hot and desperate as lust roars through him along with all these feelings that Taako can't - won't - name. But lust? _That_ he's comfortable with. Taako wants Kravitz, always, in all ways. 

And then he pulls back and Kravitz has no such issue with showing his emotions. The goofy, crooked smile, and the fucking _adoration_ in his eyes... 

Someone looking at you like that makes it real hard to ignore your own feelings. Taking a shaky breath, Taako touches the feather pendant beneath his furs, then takes Kravitz's hand.

“Let's go inside,” he says, then grins. “It's almost as impressive as my get up."

"I find that hard to believe," Kravitz says, with utter sincerity, and Taako wonders how many times Kravitz plans to steal his breath tonight.

He turns away and concentrates intently on the interior as they step inside, rather than just how hard his heart is thumping, how dizzy he feels, how he wants nothing more than to kiss Kravitz, to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him for the rest of his long life. 

And the interior does deserve his full attention; it's magnificent. Lit by blue and purple witchlights to avoid the heat of candles, it looks otherworldly. There are sweeping arches and richly carved columns; the sculptures of arctic animals are a little tacky, but the icy chandeliers and elegant furniture made entirely from ice are lovely.

Beautiful as it is, Taako's attention still lingers on Kravitz.

It's the first time they've seen each other since their woodland cabin retreat, a week since _I love you_ and Taako still hasn't fully processed it.

He thinks about it a lot, and touches his raven feather when he does, and thinks about how it makes him feel. In free-fall, mostly, but warm, too, by turns safe, then terrified, then joyful, leaving him buried under a rockfall of conflicting emotions.

Now - as always - he turns his attention away from them, and pulls Kravitz into one of the booths.

They drink, and they talk, and as always, Taako is charmed. Not that Kravitz is a textbook Prince Charming - he makes an awkward joke about how this place is almost as cold as he is, then backtracks quickly, apologising, saying he doesn't mean to belittle Taako's choice of date, it's incredible here, honestly it is - but that's exactly why Taako likes him so much. The awkwardness is a kind of honesty, and that's something Taako values dearly; perhaps because it's something he's so bad at himself. 

They share a bottle of ice wine - sweet with a curious concentrated grape flavour - and some snacks, mostly imported from the south and pretentious as hell, but that’s to be expected given the clientele.

They people-watch too - the rich and famous from all over the world are here. Kravitz knows more of them than Taako does; whether that’s because Kravitz is a terrible gossip or it’s a work thing, Taako couldn’t say. He points out who's sleeping with who when they shouldn't be, who's fucked up their high paying jobs and gotten away with it. He points out a couple of pieces of cursed jewellery, and sneers at some of the sartorial choices, and Taako listens, commenting occasionally, but mostly he looks at their hands joined over the table, at the way Kravitz leans in to touch his arm, or at the warmth in Kravitz's eyes as he turns to look at him, warmth enough to melt this whole joint.

Warmth enough, perhaps, to one day melt the icy fortress walls around his heart.

Or perhaps, he thinks, gulping down the last of the wine, those walls are already thawing, quicker than he'd thought. 

"How about we get out of here?" Taako suggests, already standing, and tugging on Kravitz's hand. He raises an eyebrow and stands, picking his hat up from the seat beside him and setting it on his head. 

"I'm a little surprised you want to leave so quickly," he says. "After you went to all the trouble of finding this place." 

"Sure," Taako says, and gives his best hungry smile. "But looking at you all dressed up like that gives me ideas. Like you on your knees, still wearing your fancy clothes while you suck my cock."

Kravitz stares for a moment, then nods. "Yes, please."

They step outside, hand in hand, and both of them stare up at the dancing lights in the sky. Falls of green and pink shimmering across the darkness, silently streaming into the heavens. Taako's seen it from the base and he's sure that Kravitz must have seen it too in his long, long years, but this, _them_ being here and watching it together... It feels special, and Taako’s hand tighens around Kravitz’s.

"So; what are your plans?" Kravitz asks, a gleam of hunger in his eyes. "Beyond your cock in my mouth, I mean."

"Well," Taako says, squeezing Kravitz's hand. "There's an ice hotel here too, but I don’t even want to know how cold you are right now.”

Kravitz grins and then kisses him, and he is _freezing_ , like an ice cube being touched to his lips. So cold that it’s almost exquisite, and it makes him shiver, in the best of ways. 

For a moment, it’s all he can do to stare at Kravitz when he pulls back, looking strange wearing so little in such a cold place, looking ethereal under the shifting lights in the sky. Taako takes a breath, then licks his lips, and finds them still cold from Kravitz’s kiss. 

“Yeah, exactly,” he says, but it comes out a whisper. He clears his throat and slots a smirk on his face, but beneath he feels like a whirlwind of surprise and _longing_ , like he's never really experienced before, an undertow that threatens to pull him under. “I was _thinking_ that since I’ve got the place to myself tonight – you could take us back to the dorm.”

Home.

It wasn’t a decision made lightly. He thought about it, lingered over it. 

But in the end, it felt _right_. He wants to take Kravitz in his bed, to make him writhe on his sheets, to hear his cries bouncing off the walls of his room. 

He wants to let Kravitz into his space. 

And he knows how much that means. 

That Kravitz doesn’t answer immediately; that he looks thoughtful, and that he smiles so warmly, makes Taako think that he does, too. 

“I’d like that,” he says, and summons his scythe. The hand holding it turns skeletal but the rest of him stays as it is, cool and handsome, as he opens a rift.

They step through into the empty dorm – the lights still on, a couple of books on the sofa, a half-empty mug of tea on the counter. It’s much like Taako left it a few hours ago, but it’s also very different, because Kravitz is here.

He’s been here before, of course - that’s what started this whole thing, him being here after Refuge. But that was _before,_ when Taako thought he looked good but before - this.

Before feelings that Taako’s only just starting to accept he has.

But now, seeing Kravitz here, in Taako’s space, in his home…

It feels right.

And Taako _wants_ him, fierce and desperate, but below the fire of desire is the steadiness of earth, the solid ground; the steady stillness that being with Kravitz brings him.

He looks at him for a long moment, and thinks he sees his feelings reflected in crimson eyes.

 _He loves me,_ Taako thinks, touching the feather on the chain around his neck.

He thinks about what that means. Thinks about reflections and reciprocation, and it's hard to breathe around the beginnings of realisation.

This, he thinks, with a certainty that knocks him breathless, is _something,_ that something he's wanted for so long, even when he didn't know he was looking for it.

And then both of them start as there’s a very loud noise not far from the dorm.

“The fuck-” starts Taako, then hears Magnus yelling outside, then Killian, then a mechanical noise so loud it shakes the building.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kravitz says, then looks at Taako. “Should we-?”

There’s a cry that sounds like Merle and god _damn_ it.

“I gotta-” Taako says, and Kravitz is nodding, hurrying to the door with him.

They step through, and whatever Taako had been expecting, this isn’t it.

The quad is covered with robots - the robots from the initiation, some already with their arms torn off and scattered across the grass like mechanical confetti. They’re somewhat fragile, if Taako remembers rightly, but there are a _lot_ of them, more than the assembled Bureau members can easily handle. Worse yet, towering above them, almost as tall as the biggest dome, is one of the robots grown to monstrous height.

Merle is on the ground, clutching his head, and Magnus is helping him to his feet. A short distance away, Killian lifts her crossbow, and one bolt slams straight through one robot and hits another in the chest; both of them crumple to the ground.

Carey, by her side, takes out another couple with a slash of her blades, then glances over, noticing them. “Taako! We could use some wizard support right about now!” She blinks as she notices Kravitz. “Is - is your boyfriend helping out, too?”

Merle, now on his feet, stares at them. _“He’s_ the guy you’ve been seeing?”

“This is _not_ the time,” Taako snaps, and casts Thunderwave, knocking the nearest robots backwards; they arc gracefully through the air before crashing, unmoving, to the ground ten feet away.

But they account for _maybe_ a quarter of the robots, and the goddamn iron giant is still up and running, trying to stamp on some of the smaller domes.

“He tried to kill us, Taako,” Merle says, apparently over it just yet.

“And I am _so_ sorry about that,” Kravitz says at the same time as Killian snaps,

“How about you discuss this later?” She glares at them and grabs one of the crumpled robots at her feet, throwing it at the nearest ones and they go down like bowling pins.

“How about we don’t,” Taako breathes, ignoring the anxiety that thuds in his veins as he throws off the awkward layers of his furs to make it easier to fight. He’d planned to reveal the outfit to Kravitz tonight in his room, but even in the midst of the fight, Kravitz takes a moment to stare at the dress studded with crystals that shimmer like frost, at the way it hangs off both of his shoulders, at the slit up the side that shows off one leg and the thigh high boots he’s wearing – but they’re both distracted by a loud _clang_ as Magnus smacks a robot repeatedly with its own arm. 

_“Honestly,”_ Taako breathes, and casts Fireball at the giant one; it swats a hand distractedly at the annoyance, and continues to stomp on the dome.

Kravitz summons his scythe and starts to fight, and the fluid motions as he swings his weapon, taking out a bot with every hit, are almost like a dance. Considering he’s currently in his skeletal form, it shouldn’t be hot, and yet.

Taako forces himself to turn away and looks thoughtfully up at the giant robot. As it is now, there’s no possible way anyone is going to be able to put a dent in it. So he lifts his Umbra Staff and casts Reduce.

Instantly it shrinks to half its size - still ridiculously huge but more manageable. Magnus and Kravitz rush up to it to attack its ankles - Magnus with a battlecry that’s more of a laugh than anything else. Carey and Killian take care of most of the rest of the ones on the ground; Merle casts Spirit Guardians and the mindless robots stumble right into his barrier to be taken out by tiny, furiously chattering angels.

The big robot crashes to the ground as Magnus and Kravitz destroy its ankle joints, and all of them turn their attention to it. Together they make quick work of it, and in minutes it’s destroyed. A little anticlimactic, perhaps, but Taako’s not complaining. 

The six of them look at the sprawling wreckage of gears and jagged metal, cautious at first, slowly relaxing when it doesn’t so much as twitch. 

“Well, that was fun,” Magnus says, and he sounds like he means it.

Taako sighs heavily and folds his arms.

Kravitz comes over to stand beside him, shifting to his flesh form as he does, the robe and scythe melting away to leave him handsome and stylish.

“I,” starts Killian, slinging her crossbow over her shoulder. “Am going to go and have a nice long talk with Angus about pressing unmarked buttons on robots made by Lucas Miller.”

“RIP Ango,” Taako mutters, and Magnus titters by his side. 

“I’ll come with,” Carey says, then grins at Taako and Kravitz. “I didn’t get a chance to say it at the Chug n Squeeze, but you two are super cute together,” she says, and makes a hand heart at them.

 _“Obviously,”_ Taako says, in the most long-suffering voice he can manage, sweeping his hair over his shoulder.

She chuckles before waving and trotting after a determined Killian.

Which leaves Taako and Kravitz with Merle and Magnus, which isn’t especially a place he wants to be.

His friends are looking at him, but Taako isn’t looking at them. He’s glaring at a stray robot arm on the ground, feeling panic bubble up in him.

He should’ve told them before. He knows he should. It’s none of their business, but… They’re his friends. They’re part of his life, and so is Kravitz. They were going to meet eventually, and considering their past encounter, it would’ve been better to just _tell_ them, instead of avoiding it. That’s his default setting – avoidance, distance, indifference. But those last two haven’t been working too well for him lately; he should’ve known the first would crumble to dust as well.

He hates feeling like this, like he has acid in his stomach, eating away at his insides. This is why he keeps people at arm’s length, this is why he doesn’t let anyone in. Because someone somewhere somewhen is going to disappoint, and then he’s going to feel like this, and he _hates_ it, it’s not fucking worth it-

And then Kravitz takes his hand.

It derails the thoughts, and Taako looks up at him, and thinks _fuck_.

It is worth it; _he's_ worth it.

He’s worth anything.

He takes a shaking breath, then turns to Magnus and Merle, as much as he doesn’t want to. But they’re not looking at him like they hate him. Magnus is frowning slightly, Merle looks slightly wary, but in the circumstances that’s far better than Taako had any right to expect. 

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Magnus asks

"Why didn't I - because the last time you met him didn't go so fucking great! Remember the whole him trying to kill us thing? Remember Merle's arm?"

"For which, again, I am so sorry," Kravitz says, but Merle waves a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it - I blame Magnus."

"Hey-!"

"And besides, Taako. Half our friends have tried to kill us at one point or another."

"That is true," Magnus says, nodding. "It's pretty much how we expand our social circle."

"But-" Taako stares at them, then looks at Kravitz. He too looks a little bewildered by their reaction, but there's hope in his eyes. He looks at Taako and smiles, squeezing his hand. They look at each other, and slowly, Taako starts to smile too, letting that hope sink into him, letting himself believe it. He turns to Magnus and Merle. "You're seriously okay with this."

"We've seen how happy he makes you," Magnus says with a shrug.

"And honestly, loved up Taako is less of an asshole," Merle adds.

“I-” Taako starts, but has nothing to follow it up with. For once, he’s speechless. 

“We should all go for a drink sometime,” Magnus says to Kravitz. “It’ll be nice to get to know you properly.”

“I - Yes,” Kravitz says, still looking a little bewildered. “I’d like that. I’ll - check my calendar. See when I’m free.”

“Sounds good,” Magnus says, then gives a too-bright smile. “I’d got this whole _if you hurt him I’ll kill you_ speech planned for Taako’s boyfriend, but since you’re - dead? Undead? - I’ll need time to work on it.”

“O-okay?” Kravitz says, and Magnus slaps him on the shoulder before leading Merle inside, saying, _let’s get you patched up_ because at this stage it's just easier than Merle trying to heal himself. 

Shaking his head, Taako pulls Kravitz inside and over to his bedroom. Once there he sits on the bed heavily, trying to process everything that's just happened.

Kravitz sits beside him, looking carefully then takes his hand. "Are you alright?"

Taako snorts and lets himself fall back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. "This," he starts, folding his hands behind his head, then looks at Kravitz. "This wasn't exactly how I thought tonight was going to end."

"No?" Kravitz smiles and lowers himself onto the bed beside Taako, propping himself on an elbow and letting a hand rest on Taako's belly. "Well, you know," he says, sliding his hand lower, down Taako’s thigh and over the triangle of bare skin between his boots and the slit of his dress. His fingers are chilly but that's not what makes Taako shiver. That's his smile, the look in his eyes - the suggestion, the promise. "Tonight isn't over. And I believe you said something about having me on my knees…?"

“Ohhh,” Taako says, and pushes up to sitting. “I did, didn’t I? So what are you still doing on the bed?”

Kravitz laughs, and kisses him, not so cold now – from the exertion of the fight, perhaps – and then stands, smoothing down his suit before sinking to his knees. 

He looks up, smiling, ready and willing, and Taako stands too, heat pooling in his belly as he walks over to Kravitz, circling him then standing before him. 

Kravitz looks up at him, heat simmering in his gaze, but there’s all the rest, too - the affection, the joy. 

The love. 

Taako strokes his cool cheek and smiles down at him, feeling warm and happy - and _really_ fucking turned on. How could he feel anything else when he’s got a drop-dead gorgeous reaper on his knees before him? 

It looks like tonight is going to plan after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I said I'd be up to regular updates, I get blocked on this for a month. Oops. But! We're back! And there's only one more chapter to go! There _may_ be an epilogue, but we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for all your support with this, I really can't overstate how much kudos and comments cheer me up. _Thank you_. 
> 
> As ever, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the thing with the robots, and Taako's been doing a lot of thinking. 

Not on purpose - he's not a big fan of thinking, especially about emotions - but whenever he's had a quiet moment they've crept in anyway. 

Thoughts about the way Kravitz's smile makes him feel warm. About how the fondness in his eyes makes him catch his breath. About holding him and being held and how it makes him feel safe and content and happy, and what that equation could add up to. 

He's still not dared take that thought to its conclusion, but he _is_ sure that what he feels for Kravitz is that half-forgotten but longed for _something_.

And isn't _that_ something. 

But now it's finally Saturday, and that means date night. Taako doesn't know what Kravitz has planned, only that he was told to dress for warm weather, and to pack an overnight bag including swimwear. So the beach, maybe, or some kind of poolside arrangement; either of which would be delightful, honestly, especially if Kravitz is going to be wearing swimwear as well. 

It’s been something to look forward to, anyway. The Director has been pushing them hard lately, and Taako’s less than happy about the extensive array of bruises he’s been collecting. With midsummer coming next week, he rather thinks he deserves a swimwear-related weekend away with his stupidly gorgeous boyfriend. 

So he’s waiting impatiently in the living room, wearing a cornflower blue sundress, and a matching pointy hat with sunglasses resting on the brim. There’s a sparkly, sequinned weekend bag on the floor beside him. 

Merle and Magnus have been banished to their rooms, for all the good that will do. Taako has no doubt, none at all that they're listening in, and he considers casting a soundproofing spell on their doors. Before he can, a rift opens in the air to his left.

Kravitz steps into the dorm, and as always, he makes Taako's breath hitch, makes something warm and sweet trickle through his veins. It makes him smile, as much of an instinct as pulling his hand away from a candle flame. Not that he would admit that, any of it, but he thinks Kravitz knows him well enough by now to see it anyway. 

That the thought doesn’t make Taako want to run for the hills, to stop this thing in its tracks before it can go any further…

That sure is a thing. 

But there’s more to it than complicated emotions that Taako refuses to acknowledge; there are physical reactions that leave him breathless too, and grateful that his dress is long enough to hide them – a boy has to have _some_ secrets.

But Kravitz is _gorgeous_ , as always, and Taako will always have this reaction to seeing him. Today he's wearing a black shirt with short sleeves, the hems turned up to show a flash of burgundy, and also to show off toned arms that Taako wants to rake his nails down. The trousers are burgundy too, very fitted, and Taako swallows as his eyes drift down his thighs.

"Those trousers are doing all kinds of things for you, babe," Taako says, standing fluidly, and smiling to see Kravitz looking him over, by all appearances every bit as enchanted as Taako but far more obvious about it. "All kinds of things for me, too," he adds, and saunters over to welcome him with a kiss. Kravitz isn't as cold as he usually is, and Taako pulls back to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I-" Kravitz coughs, and looks away, with an awkwardness that Taako finds far too charming. "I had a warm bath before I came here, to - to get warm for you. I didn't want it to be weird."

"That's sweet," Taako says, and it is, holy shit, is it ever. "Honestly though, you should’ve waited until you got here. We could've jumped into the hot tub in the Pocket Spa again."

"Not that I'm ever going to say no to getting naked with you-" Kravitz stops himself mid-sentence, looking around guiltily, as if Magnus and Merle might be sitting on the sofa. He clears his throat, and continues. " I did consider the Pocket Spa, actually, but I wanted something a little more special. Especially after the last date.”

Taako snorts. "Which bit? The ice bar or the fight with the robot army?”

“The bit that came after, actually,” Kravitz says, his smile growing, slow and wicked. “You know – the bit with me on my knees and your cock in my mouth.”

Taako laughs, reeling him in. “What do you know, that was my favourite bit, too. You ready to blow this joint, then hopefully me?”

Kravitz laughs, and steals a kiss before pulling back to smile at him. “Very. But first, I wanted to-“

He reaches out his hand as though to summon his scythe, but instead he summons a small box, wrapped in silver paper.

Taako smiles, touched, and says, "For me?" Kravitz freezes, eyes wide, and Taako frowns, his good mood fracturing. "Not for me?"

"It’s for-" Kravitz coughs and gives an embarrassed smile. "It’s for Merle."

_"Excuse_ me?"

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, Kravitz," Merle says, coming out of his room as soon as his name is spoken - he was _so_ listening in. As soon as he comes into the living room, Magnus comes out of his own room and Taako folds his arms, his lips thinning. He's _definitely_ going to have to put a soundproofing charm on his bedroom.

“Hello, Merle, Magnus,” Kravitz says, glancing at Taako as if to gauge how annoyed he is, which is: very. 

“What, uh – what’ve you got there, buddy?” Merle asks, gesturing at the package in Kravitz’s hand.

“It’s a gift. For you. An – apology. Not that I think it makes up for you losing an arm, but-“ He thrusts the package at Merle, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Taako asks, still annoyed, but as Merle tears off the paper, he sees that it's a belt - a very ugly belt, huge and tan with a massive buckle in the shape of a sun, complete with long pointed rays that will surely stab the wearer in both stomach and crotch. There's also a _lot_ of leather working going on, in all kinds of patterns, like the artist couldn't decide on a theme so just kept starting again. 

"This is the Belt of the Godly Ones," Kravitz says. "It's a very special item, made by a monastery high in the Teeth. It adds strength to your holy spells, and it's very powerful - just handling it burned my hands."

"What?" Taako asks, stepping forward to take Kravitz's hands in his to check for injury before he realises what he's doing; when he _does_ realise what he's doing, he drops Kravitz's hands and steps back, but it's too late. Kravitz is _smiling_ at him, and Magnus grinning at him - not even mockingly, more like he's _happy_ for him, and it's disgusting, honestly it is. 

"It's alright; I nipped back to the Astral Plane and healed quickly enough. But it's very potent, Merle - it should help you in your adventuring."

"Thanks, buddy," Merle says, and puts it on. Taako notices with distaste that it doesn't even clash with the rest of his hideous outfit. "That's very generous of you."

"It's the least I could do," Kravitz says, and Taako supposes that it's a pretty poor substitute for an arm, but at the same time it's a very generous gift, and a meaningful one. By giving Merle something that increases his connection to the divine, Kravitz is giving Merle power over him, making himself vulnerable. It makes Taako feel... Something he doesn't have words for. Something he’s not sure he wants words for, but it burns his annoyance away. He steps forward to take Kravitz's hand again, squeezing softly. 

"If you're done with giving gifts to other people, can we maybe get on with the date thing?" 

Kravitz looks at him, his face dipping a frown, guilt seeping back into it. “I’m sorry, Taako. Giving someone else a gift is a terrible way to start a date.”

"Nah, it's cool," he says, surprised that he _is_ cool about it. He touches his feather necklace, watches Kravitz's gaze drop to it. "I've got a way better gift anyway."

Kravitz's smile is so bright then that Taako has to turn away; when he does he sees Magnus beaming at him still, but there's a little sadness in his smile. Taako notices that he's playing with his wedding ring. He takes a breath - he doesn't even know how to _begin_ to process that - and turns to Kravitz, who's still smiling warm enough to light a candle flame. 

"C'mon, death boy. Date time."

Kravitz nods and summons his scythe with a hand that turns skeletal, and rips a rift through the air before reaching for Taako's hand with the other. 

Taako takes it and they step through.

And it’s-

Bright, warm. 

So different from the dorm that it takes a second for Taako's brain to shift gear. 

And when it does, he sees a beach of white sand and turquoise waters, palm trees swaying in the breeze and absolutely no one around. There is, however, a beach hut, though calling it a hut is a grave injustice; it’s more like a mini-mansion. The living room is open and looking out on the water, most of the room taken up by a large curved sofa brimming over with cushions. In front of it is a table; there’s a bowl on its surface filled with all of Taako's favourite fruit, and a bottle of wine in a cooler – Taako can’t make out the label properly but he _thinks_ it’s the red they had at the posh wine place in Neverwinter. 

It's pretty much perfect. 

When Taako turns back to Kravitz, he’s looking at him, slightly nervous, like he’s waiting for Taako’s judgement. 

“I saw how much you liked the beach when we went for cocktails,” he says. “And how much you enjoyed the fishing trip. I still don’t know if we’d catch any fish, but there’s a place nearby where we can hire a boat, if you wanted to try. And- Well. I hope you like this, too.”

Taako nods and looks at the house again, at the fruit, at the wine. "You really do know me, huh?"

"I think so, yes."

A pause, a long one, as Taako gazes out at the clear blue water and he doesn't think, refuses to think, but he _does_ let himself feel. "And you still love me."

"So much," he says, and Taako swallows. 

That's an upgrade. 

He pulls Kravitz in for a kiss, and as their lips touch, as Kravitz's arms go around him, holding him close, Taako...

Feels things. 

Good things. Intense things. Maybe even _so much_ things.

Taako pulls back to breathe, and his hands tighten a little on Kravitz's hips. Kravitz rests his forehead against Taako's, and they stand there a moment, listening to the sound of their breath and the waves. 

Eventually Taako pulls back, and says, "How about you give me the tour?"

Kravitz shows him the house, and they get as far as the bedroom before they get distracted. 

After, eventually, they shower and Taako puts on his swimsuit – it’s extremely cute, pink and polka dotted with a bow over his heart. He turns to Kravitz with a pointed look and says, 

“We’re at the beach, Krav. Much as I love the fancy clothes, they gotta go.”

For a moment, he’s afraid it’ll be something terribly old fashioned that covers far too much skin. But when Kravitz shifts to his skeleton form and back – a very lazy costume change – he’s wearing black shorts cut low on his hips and high on his thighs. 

They’re every bit as good as Taako had hoped, and as he steps closer, he sees that there’s a subtle dark grey skull pattern on them. 

“Honestly,” he tuts, running a finger over them, then grabs Kravitz’s hand, reeling him in to steal a kiss before leading the way to the water’s edge. 

They sit there for a long time, watching the tide come in, watching as colour spills across the sky and the sun makes its slow way to the horizon. The evening stays warm, though, and the sea is warm too. The only thing that isn’t warm is Kravitz, but Taako murmurs a spell as he listens to him talk, and that takes care of that. 

Tomorrow, Kravitz says, they can go into town; it’s the kind of place that people with money but no class like to come, and it’s wonderful for people watching. But for now it’s just the two of them, side by side, arms pressed together and it feels _right_. So comfortable, in a way that Taako’s never really felt before. Maybe a little something like this with Merle and Magnus in that he trusts them, more than maybe he should. But Kravitz is…

He’s deadly and he’s Death; he’s in love with Taako and that might be even more dangerous. 

Kravitz sees him for who he is and loves him anyway, and Taako’s response is to feel comfortable and at ease, to let all of his barriers down. It doesn’t make _sense_ \- but what the hell. What _does_ make sense these days, Taako thinks with a twitch of his lips that’s a smile in spite of itself. 

“What are you thinking?” Kravitz asks, seeing the smile. 

“I’m thinking about you. About-“ _how fucking happy you make me_ “-How you’ve done good with the date.”

Kravitz looks pleased, and leans in for a kiss; Taako lets him claim his reward. “I knew I couldn’t outdo our last date in terms of grandeur, so I went for something I knew – hoped – you’d like. And I figured I could make up for the lack of grandeur with a _really_ good blow job.”

Taako barks a laugh, then rests his head on Kravitz’s shoulder, linking their arms as they watch the sunset and he feels warm, so warm, and so fucking happy. “That you did, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! The last half of 2017 was shitty for me for all kinds of reasons, but here's hoping 2018 is going to be awesome for all of us.
> 
> Anyway - there's only one more chapter of this to go and I'm really, really hoping it will be up next week. As ever, thank you so so much for all your support, I can't tell you how much it means <3 But I can tell you that it keeps me writing!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
